Interfacing
by starr101
Summary: We know that Otto can interface with computers, but can those computers interface with him? If so, what would happen?
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) So this is my first H.I.V.E Fanfiction so no flames please! :) I'm also American and the only H.I.V.E books available are the first 2! :( I know sad, right? Anyway... so if there are any factual errors please let me know...and by the way that review button the bottom is asking you to click it. :)**

"OTTO! WAKE UP!" Wing yelled in my ear. I jumped out of bed startled. Wing smiled slightly "Finally, I've been trying to get you up for ten minutes."

I glared at Wing for waking me up so roughly then yawned while stretching. I quickly put my black jumpsuit on and, still rubbing the sleep from my eyes, attempted to flatten my white, spiky hair. After a couple of minutes of failed attempts I sighed and walked out of the room to join Wing, Laura, and Shelby at breakfast.

After breakfast, we all headed off to our first class of the day. Stealth and Evasion. I groaned inwardly not looking forward to being sore and in pain the rest of the day.

We entered the huge cavern and Colonel Fransisco ordered us to form a line. He walked up and down the line of intimidated Alphas. "Today," he barked "we will be testing your skill on the grappler lines. You will go from this side of the cavern to the other side." He pointed at a small rock ledge about 500 hundred feet away.

There was an audible sigh of relief. We had all done this before. "What? Too easy?" he demanded, "I guess I forgot to mention the catch." He grinned evilly at us before continuing "You will have to get to the other side while you avoid all of the bullets."

Franz gulped and said timidly, "the bullets?"

Colonel Fransisco pointed to the holes in the walls on either side of the cavern. There were hundreds. Everyone was panicked now. Then, before any more questions were asked Colonel Fransisco stopped pacing and turned to us "Who would like to go first?"

Usually Wing or Shelby would volunteer but they looked ashen. Then, since I've never really really been favored by Lady Luck much, he turned to me. "Otto, why don't you show us how it's done."

I strapped my grapplers on and made sure the knot tying the rope to my waist was tight. I glanced at Wing holding the other side of the rope and tried to swallow my fear. I took a deep breath and before I could stop and consider my possible death I jumped and shot my first grappling hook. It caught on the rock and I felt the line go taught as I sailed through the air. At the height of my swing I fired another grappling hook and released my first one. At that moment I saw a bright flash and looked to the side only to feel the wind of a bullet as it flew past my right ear.

I saw another flash of light coming from my left and angled to avoid it. Then there was another flash and another and another. I automatically moved to avoid them as I continued to the other side of the cavern. I escaped the bullets with suprising ease my mind shutting down and my body reacting on instinct.

At that moment a blinding white flash burst right in front of my vision. This flash was different from the others though. Automatically I felt an excruciating pain shoot through my skull. I cried out in pain as my vision swam blurrily. There was a ringing in my ears but I couldn't concentrate on anything but the pain burning my brain from the inside out. I was vaguely aware that I was falling and that was the last thing I remembered before I blacked out.

**I know, I know a little short but I'll make them longer I promise! Please, PLEASE review! I love constuctive critism as well. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N) So I hope this cahpter is a bit longer. I'm still kind of getting used to writing long chapters...**

I woke up to a beeping sound. I opened my eyes slowly, unsure of where I was. After my eyes adjusted to the florescent lighting I looked around. I was in the infirmary. I looked to the side and saw a heart rate monitor displaying my heart rate on the screen. What had happened? I sat up a little bit and a dull pounding echoed in my head. I winced sat up straighter against my pillows. Just then, the door burst open and all I saw was a mop of red hair before I was captured in a crushing hug.

"Otto! Are you okay? I, I mean we were so worried about you?" We would have been here sooner but Colonel Francisco insisted that you were not fatally injured and made us stay. Anyway…"

Laura was cut off from behind by Shelby "Geez Laura let him breathe." Laura blushed faintly but backed off. I was still a little delirious. "Wh-What's going on? What happened?"

Wing stepped forward frowning "We were hoping you could tell us that."

I screwed up my concentration but I could only remember the pain. "I-I don't remember."

Laura looked at me and said softly "You were about halfway across the cavern and you were doing really well actually but then all of a sudden you stopped and screamed. You were kinda-well writhing in pain, and then you fell," she finished rather lamely.

I must have looked confused because Shelby stepped forward and said with authority, "Well it doesn't matter. Otto you look like you could get at least 10 more hours of sleep, we'll let you rest."

I wanted to argue but felt immensely tired so I let the point drop and nodded weakly. 

I woke up hours later and lay in bed staring at the ceiling in the dark room. All of a sudden I heard a soft footsteps walking towards me from the door.

"Who's there?" I asked curiously. There was no reply, only a rustle of clothing as something was removed from an inner pocket. A strong feeling of foreboding washed over me. As the footsteps drew nearer I soundlessly slipped from out of the covers and onto the ground. I peered into the darkness trying to see a glimpse of the person but it was completely dark. The person must have turned the power off because the heart rate monitor wasn't even giving off a faint glow.

I backed away from the bed blindly searching for something to use as a weapon. Nothing. The footsteps stopped at the edge of my bed and I heard the movement of the sheets as the mysterious person searched in vain for me. The person swore extravagantly and by the sound of the voice I could tell it was a male.

All of a sudden a bright light pierced the darkness as the man turned a flashlight on searching for me. I quickly scrambled under a nearby table but not before the man spotted me.

The man was wearing a black ski mask but I could tell how the material twitched that he was smiling. He advanced towards me with a strange remote-looking-thing in one hand and what I assumed was a chloroform soaked rag in the other. My eyes widened in fear and I got out from underneath the table and backed away trying to get distance between me and the man. Before I could go more than two steps that same bright light erupted in front of my eyes and I was screaming.

I was dimly aware of the door banging open. Through my narrowed eyes I saw Nero bursting through the door. I heard more cursing and then the pain stopped suddenly. I lay there panting, I couldn't move. I realized I was lying on the ground. I saw a white cloth drop to the ground in front of me and saw that the man had dropped the cloth. He reached into a pocket and brought out a sleeper.

He pointed it at Nero who was charging towards us while radioing for help. I heard a whine and then a sickening Wham! As the sleeper made contact with Nero making him drop to the ground out cold.

My eyes were fluttering as I struggled to remain conscious. The man picked me up easily flinging me over his back. I willed my body to fight back but I remained stubbornly limp. He dashed out of the infirmary and down the hall. It took me a couple of sluggish minutes to realize we were headed to the Hanger. I heard alarms go off and shouting all around me but the man just ran faster. We barged into the Hanger and I was faintly surprised that it was deserted.

The man passed two Shrouds until he cam to the third. He banged on the door with his right hand yelling "Open up! I have him and they're right behind me!"

The door swung open and I was tossed into the Shroud hitting my head on the hard metal. The hit jarred my senses but it also helped me wake up from my sort of pained stupor. I tried to jump back out but two hands seized my arms and hauled me back in. Why was I fighting in silence I asked myself.

"HELP!" I screamed elbowing one of the men in the face. I heard a grunt of pain then a voice "I could use a little help here please!" Two more sets of hands grabbed me and pushed me down to the floor of the Shroud.

The Hanger door was blasted open and Raven ran in. She immediately assessed the situation and with twin katanas flying sprinted towards me. She was too late though. The engines were already humming and whirring and within seconds we were up in the air. I saw a glint of silver before the door to the Shroud was slammed shut.

Even though it was pointless I continued to struggle in my exhausted state. I was rewarded with a hard punch to the stomach and my breath whooshed out of me. From the floor of the Shroud I saw through the window that we were already rising up out of the volcano. Within another couple of seconds we were far above it heading away.

"You can probably let him up now," a voice from the front called. The three men holding me down backed away as I stood up shakily.

"What do you want?' I asked defiantly. The voice from the front called out again "but you should probably put him out too." One of the men in the black ski masks walked towards the front and returned a moment later with another rag soaked in chloroform. I backed away "Now is this really necessary?"

All three men advanced cutting off all escape routes. One of them grabbed the front of my jumpsuit while the other one with the rag stepped forward. He covered my mouth and nose with the cloth and my nose was instantly filled with the sharp scent of chemicals. I fought back but the man was too strong and he pressed the rag harder against my face.

I felt myself getting dizzy. The world spun around me and my legs gave out. The last thing I thought before I passed out was that this was the second tome in less than 24 hours that I had blacked out.

**Cliffhanger! I know! I hate it when peope do that to me but it's just so fun! Anyway... the more reviews I get the faster I'll try and update! Please...please don't make me beg! Just push that little review button! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the comments! They made me feel happy! And since I said that if people commented I would post soon here it is…**

**Disclaimer:**

**Well I kinda forgot to do this for my first two chapters but… I don't own H.I.V.E. or any of the characters…yet :D "insert evil laugh here"**

I heard voices all around me. They were giving me a headache. I groaned turning my head slightly away from then noise. All of the voices went quiet. It was a few moments more before the events of that day came back to me. I gasped and opened my eyes. I immediately wished I hadn't. The bright light forced my eyes shut again and only added to my growing headache.

I heard footsteps in my direction and opened my eyes. I squinted at the figure approaching. Just like every other person, he was wearing a black mask. I could only see his eyes. They were cold and harsh. I tried to stand up when I realized I was chained to a chair. I was in the middle of a small room made completely of one-way glass. There was a glass door directly in front of me but there were two guards on either side of it.

The man leaned down to look me in the eyes and with an evil grin on his face. "Now that you're awake the real fun can begin." I leaned back instinctually as fear clutched my chest.

"Wh-What do you mean?" I attempted to sound brave but failed immensely. He straightened up and then clasped his hands behind his back as he turned away. "Well, you see," he proceeded to gloat, "we are recreating Overlord. Unfortunately we can't get him to remain in a stable form. That's where you come in." He turned to look at me and noticed the fear in my eyes. He continued "The supercomputer in your brain was built to host Overlord so we intend to implant him directly into you." He smirked "You may be wondering why I'm telling you all of this. It's because you aren't getting out of this situation. It's already begun."

At this he reached inside his pocket and pulled out a device similar to the one my kidnapper had. "We've already begun the implantation. And though your supercomputer is highly advanced, not even your smart little brain could handle the Overlord all at once. We've been downloading the Overlord program into your brain in short bursts as to not kill you. We've found out by observation that it can create a great deal of pain." He smiled.

I gulped but chocked out the words "How is that even possible?"

"We are well aware of your ability to interface with other computers. So basically the computers are interfacing with you and we are controlling the computers." He walked closer.

"But that's enough chit-chat, we must proceed." He pushed a red button on the remote and my head burst with fresh pain all over again. I heard myself screaming and was on the verge of passing out to make the pain go away when it stopped.

I lay in the chair limply the chains on my wrists and ankles were the only thing keeping me from sliding to the floor. My brain felt fuzzy and I couldn't think clearly. As if in slow motion the man took of his mask and strode forward. He had a full head of brown hair and a slightly Russian look to him but without the accent. He leaned down and whispered in my ear "this is only the beginning. If you think that this is bad just wait."

He backed off and motioned for a guard. "Unchain him."

Through my blurry eyes I could tell the guard looked surprised but he didn't dare defy his orders. He hurriedly removed my chains but I was too weak to even move. "Bring him to the Conference room, I want him to meet the one in charge," the man said to the guard.

I attempted to stand but failed miserably. The guard practically pulled me out of the chair. I wobbled and would have fallen if he had not caught me. I hated feeling so helpless. I leaned on the guard heavily as we made our way out of the room. I was too tired to take in any of my surroundings. All I knew was that we were in a narrow rock cavern.

We stopped in front of a large oak door. The man whose name I still didn't know pushed the door open to reveal a dimly lit room and a person who seemed all too familiar.

**I kinda feel bad for putting Otto through all that pain but then again… not really! Please rate and review! If YOU REVIEW I'LL POST MORE SOON! Oh and soory again about the cliffhanger… I hate it when I read cliffhangers but…they're just soo much fun! Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N) Woohoo! Chapter 4 guys! I'm on a roll. I really want you to read it because I really like this chapter so I'm not going to make my author's not long. Thanks for all those who reviewed. You guys make me want to write fast! Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. If you have any suggestions or things you would like to see don't hesitate to review!**

**Disclaimer:**

**No, I still don't own H.I.V.E and if anyone actually thinks I do well… they have issues.**

I gasped I had never seen this person before but I knew who almost instantly who it was. "Mom?" I asked in utter shock. She smiled and rose from her seat at the end of the long table in the room. She was about an inch or two taller than me. Her hair was platinum blonde and left down, straight. I realized my jaw was dropped and I quickly closed it. I don't know what it was but I knew without a doubt that she was my mother.

She walked closer as if to see me better. "Otto." She said with a hint of an evil grin. I couldn't think of anything to say my mind was reeling and the pain was long forgotten. She stretched her hand forward and touched the side of my face with cold fingers. I shivered and drew back. I didn't want her touching me.

"Now Otto don't be like that. I am your mother after all," she said sarcastically.

The guard beside me didn't seem to take the news that she was my mother very well. His mouth was still agape and I saw confusion in his eyes.

Before I could respond my mother turned towards the Russian man "You may two may leave Gregor I would like to spend some alone time with my son."

The man, Gregor, said "yes Miranda" as he turned and walked out of the room with the guard trailing behind him.

I turned to the woman that was my mother. "Fourteen years and I'm just learning your name Miranda?"

Her gaze hardened, "its mother to you." I was defiant, "No, a mother wouldn't let her child be cloned and tortured! You're not my mother." Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "I would be careful if I were you."

"What are you going to do?" Before I could blink she slapped me hard across the face. Her eyes were burning with anger, "I never did want a child, they have no respect."

I tried not to show pain as my face throbbed. I stared up at her daringly. She turned away and sat back down in her seat. My eyes involuntarily flickered towards the door and potential escape. She noticed and a wicked smile crossed her face. "You wouldn't get five feet, but go ahead try your hardest." She lazily held up her hand and in it was another one of the small silver remotes. "These can download Overlord into your brain from anywhere in the world. So, even if you did miraculously escape from this facility you wouldn't escape from us."

I glared daggers at her "Why are you doing this?"

She sighed exasperated, "You think that because I'm your mother I'll show sympathy. I don't know if you know this but I was trained for years to have no emotion, to be the perfect operative. So do you really think that after 20 years of no emotion that I really care at all about you?"

"You're lying you have emotion. If you didn't have any emotion you wouldn't have gotten angry." I shot back.

She didn't move a muscle, only stared at me. "Very observant now aren't we?" Her gaze made me feel awkward, like I was about to be punished. I looked down at the floor trying to avoid her gaze. Finally, after long minutes of silence I spoke up, "Can you just say what you wanted to say already?"

She tilted her head, studying me. "Actually I was just curious about how villainous you actually are." She paused, "You definitely do have a mischievous side as well as a knack for disobeying rules." I squirmed I didn't like how she could read me that plainly. "However," she continued, "you also have compassion and loyalty which are two things that villains most definitely cannot have."

"So what?"

"So that means I'm not throwing away any villainous potential by doing this." Her hand reached for the remote which she had laid on the table.

I felt a sinking feeling before that all too dreaded pain exploded inside of me. You would think that after three times of feeling the same kind of pain it wouldn't hurt as much. Nope, it hurt. A lot. I had collapsed to the floor and was screaming into the hard, stone ground, when it stopped.

I took a ragged breath in and rolled onto my back groaning. I heard laughter ringing in my ears and something else too. Something that didn't seem to quite belong. Explosions and shouts in the distance. The laughing suddenly stopped and I saw Miranda walk to the door and peer out. Her pace grew dark and she slammed it shut. She bent down and grabbed the front of my shirt hauling me to my feet. She practically dragged me to the back of the room. She unlocked a door I hadn't noticed before and shoved me in. I was too weak to resist. It seemed that right when I started to get my energy and strength back it was stolen away by a push of a button.

I landed on the ground with an oof. She strode in behind me and shut the door. We were in some kind of tunnel. She pulled me to my feet again and walked swiftly down the tunnel. I heard the explosions grow louder and Miranda seemed to get more and more nervous. I smiled to myself, her anxiety was another contradiction to her 'no emotion' policy.

After about 10 minutes of silent walking I felt the energy start to seep back into me. Just then we reached a dead end. Without hesitation Miranda reached for the ceiling and pulled down on a hatch. Blinding sunlight streamed in and a ladder was dropped from the opening. She motioned for me to go first. I walked forward and after I gave her a cold look I climbed up the ladder.

I guard at the top of the ladder grabbed my upper arm the moment I stood up. I shot a look of annoyance and tried to shake my arm free. He gripped me tighter. "You really have to hold onto me? Where would I go?" We were on a landing platform on top of a roof. It was at least a 40 foot drop to the ground. Miranda (I refused to think of her as my mother) emerged from the tunnel and ordered the guard to keep hold of me.

Part of me believed it was just to annoy me. I grit my teeth but followed the guard as he trailed behind my mother, I mean Miranda. She stopped at the first Shroud and was about to open the door when an enormous explosion shook the ground. The guard released my arm as he steadied himself for balance.

All at once a Shroud appeared, shedding its invisibility; it was hovering 10 feet away. The door opened and I saw Laura lean out and yell something. I couldn't catch what she yelled but it was clear that this was a rescue mission. I smiled, I had never been so happy to see her in my life. I dashed forward as fast as I could I could. I heard heavy footsteps of the guard behind me. I felt a hand grab my ankle and I tripped forward. Fortunately the fall seemed to impact him more than it did me. I squirmed my way out of his grasp and jumped onto the awaiting Shroud. The Shroud immediately began to rise. I looked back and saw my mom standing up, glaring at me. Her hair was whipping in the wind, and at that moment she looked ready to kill. I turned away and slammed the door as hard as I could.

The Shroud started to descend but before I could raise a questioning eyebrow Wing, from the corner, said, "We have to pick up Raven. She was the one activating the explosives."

I nodded and looked around. Shelby and Wing were smiling at me with dumb grins on their faces. Laura, however, seemed ready to burst into tears. Without thinking I reached over to her and wrapped her in a soft hug. The small but intimate gesture comforted me as well as her and I breathed in the scent of her hair. I couldn't think of anything to say. I was happy just holding her.

Suddenly, a loud rapping sounded on the closed door and we broke apart. Shelby ran to open it and Raven jumped in. By the looks of things she had ran out of the main entrance with at least 30 men after her. She had somehow, miraculously made it back unscathed.

I allowed myself a small sigh of relief. I looked at Laura. She looked back up at me and I realized she was clutching my arm. I felt a wide smile cross my face. "I was so worried about you," she whispered softly. I was about to respond when the world shifted and white spots burst in my vision. This pain was worse than all of the others combined. I wanted to pass out, to die, anything. I couldn't stand the pain. I could hear shrieks from all around me. I could feel my body shuddering. _Please, please just pass out_ I thought in my head. I couldn't though, something was keeping me conscious. Suddenly the pain ended and I lay on the ground of the Shroud shaking and whimpering.

I didn't know why I thought I was free. I had forgotten that no matter how far away I went I couldn't escape. My mom had reminded me of that.

**(A/N) Woohoo! 1,725 words! That's a personal best. :D So I know this is getting old but please, please pleeeaasse review. I really want to hear what you have to say!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok I know it's been awhile since I've updated and I don't really have an excuse… I've just been lazy. So without further ado I give you chapter 5!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own H.I.V.E or any of the characters.**

I was floating. I could hear voices all around me but I couldn't tell who they were or what they were saying. My brain felt like mush. There was a dull ringing in my ears which steadily progressed as I lay there until it was roaring.

I groaned and opened my eyes. Light flooded in and I blinked furiously trying to adjust to the sudden brightness. When my eyes focused I saw a face above mine. My eyes widened slightly as I saw how close Laura was to me. I felt my face burn as it grew red.

I silently cursed myself for how idiotic I was being. She beamed at me and my breath caught in my throat. "Otto! I was so… I mean, we were so worried about you. Are you ok? What happened?" Her smile turned into a frown as she gazed at me.

I struggled into a sitting position, my head throbbing with fresh pain with every movement. I tried to organize my thoughts. "I-It was my Mom."

Laura looked bewildered and she stood up from her crouching position. She looked to Wing, Shelby, and Raven and they all looked equally perplexed. Shelby stepped closer, "Wait, hold on. I thought you were an orphan."

I shrugged and then winced as it made my head throb again. "I thought so too."

Well that still doesn't explain what happened to you." Laura stated.

Before I told them what happened I took a deep breath to calm myself and looked around. We were in a large, white room. There were two enourmous windows and from the windows I could see the ocean. I was puzzled. "Where are we?" I asked.

Laura looked at me with a hint of annoyance at the change of subject before she could say anything though Wing stopped her. "We are at a safe house somewhere in the Pacific Ocean. Raven thought it was safest to come here instead of returning to H.I.V.E. seeing as they have already kidnapped you once already." Wing stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh, ok then." I couldn't think of anything else to say. I layed back down on the fluffy bed I had been laying on suddenly exhausted and closed my eyes.

"Otto." I felt Shelby poking me. I groaned and turned over.

"Go away, I'm tired." I mumbled. I heard an exasperated sigh from Shelby as she muttered "Just when I thought we could finally get answers."

I heard them leave and shut the door behind them. Almost instantly I was asleep.

_I was walking along the beach I had seen through the window. It was sunset and the colors were reflecting of the water, seeming to sparkle. I felt a hand squeeze mine and looked down to see Laura's hand in mine. I looked up with and saw Laura with a breathtaking smile._

_I started blushing again and she leaned in "I think it's adorable when you turn red." At that my face grew even hotter. She leaned even closer, "Kiss me Otto." I gulped, this was the moment I had been waiting for. What if I messed up?_

_I smiled and was about to press my lips against hers when I heard a voice in the back of my head. "You think you can escape from me Otto?" the voice said. "You think you will ever be free? I'm already a part of you." Laura was looking at me worried now. The voice continued, "If you don't do as I say I will take everything from you." I gasped and suddenly I felt Laura dissolving. "No Laura!" I screamed. _

_Then, as a single gust of wind blew by she was gone. "No, what did you do to her?" I yelled to the voice in my head not caring if I seemed crazy._

_The voice inside of my laughed chillingly, "All you have to is obey."_

"_Fine! What do you want me to do?" I asked nearly hysterical. I could hear the voice getting fainter until it was just a quiet whisper. _

"_Come back Otto. Come back so we can finish what we started." I felt my breath catch. The voice wanted me to return to the place I had just been rescued from?_

"_But…" I started to say before the voice cut me off._

"_If you love her you'll come back."_

I woke up with a gasp, sweat dripping from my forehead. I was breathing heavily. I was about to yank of the sheets off before I heard a voice from behind the door.

"Is he up yet?" Laura's voice asked. I visibly relaxed. It was a dream. She was safe. I couldn't hear the reply but I heard two sets of footsteps walk away and I was left alone with my thoughts.

Then, just like my dream I heard that same voice in my head,_ "It would be such a pity to have to take her life. She's such a pretty girl."_ My eyes widened in fear and my pulse quickened along with my breath.

"Wh-Who are you?" I asked even though I knew the answer.

The voice grew fainter again _"You know who I am."_

I did know who it was. I also knew another thing. I had to go back.

**Ok so there it is, chapter 5. So I'm not exactly sure where I'm going with this story so if you have any suggestions please help! I also think I might end the story soon since I'm kinda running out of ideas… anyway…. Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N) Ok, before you all start throwing tomatoes at me because of my incredibly long delay please let me apologize! I am so incredibly sorry and I hope you will all forgive me! So… before anyone gets anyone gets any pitchforks I give you chapter 6!**

**Warning:I was writing this unbelievably fast so I didn't get a chance to proof read so I apologize in advance for any mistakes you may find. And feel free to tell me if you spot one. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not H.I.V.E. and you're crazy if you think I do!**

I got out of my bed, horrified with what I was about to do. I was going to hand myself over on a silver platter. But it was worth it, as long as Laura was safe. I opened the door to my room slowly and looked both ways. No one. I inched my way out into the hallway and continued creeping down the hallway when I heard no one. I knew that if I told anyone what I was doing they wouldn't let me go ahead with it, they would tie me to my bed if that's what it took to keep me from going back. Especially Laura. At the end of the hallway was the front door. I was almost to it when I heard them. My friends talking about me, concerned. They were coming from behind a closed door on my right, which I assumed was some sort of sitting room.

My curiosity got the better of me and I listened in, eavesdropping. "I'm really worried about him. He still hasn't woken up." That was Laura talking. Then Wing's voice, "We don't know what he went through Laura, he will need time." There was a sigh and then, "I know, I just don't know what's wrong with him."

Shelby cut in then, "We all do, at least we know he's safe now though."

I whirled around and was out the door before I could hear anymore. I felt strangely guilty. And I didn't like it.

I saw the Shroud resting surprisingly conspicuously on the beach. Before I could think about what I was doing I strode over to it and climbed in. I started the engine and before anyone could stop me, was in the air.

It was then I realized that I had no idea where I was going. The moment the thought flicked across my brain I heard him again. In my mind, talking to me, "_I know where to go. Just let me take control." _

With a hard shake of my head I said out loud, "Get out of my head!"

The voice came again, _"It's too late, I'm already in your head. And since you don't know where you're going you'll never get there and that would mean…"_

"Ok!" I practically yelled. "Just don't even dare touch Laura or any of my friends!"

"_We'll see," _came the frightening response.

And then before I could even respond I felt my body start to shake and quiver as Overlord started to take power over my body. It was terrifying to feel my free will drained from me as another entity commanded my body. And it was at that moment that I realized the magnitude of my proximity and the reality that there was no way out. I was trapped, literally and figuratively.

**I'm sorry for the short chapter (I feel like I'm apologizing a LOT) but I think it's better that I posted a short chapter than nothing at all. So you guys all know the drill… REVIEW!**


End file.
